jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Poppycock
Prince Poppycock was an opera singer act from Season 5 of JayGT. He finished the competition in 2nd place. Prince Poppycock will return for JayGT: All-Stars. Prince Poppycock will return for a third time to JayGT: The Champions. He returned for a fourth time to JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Prince Poppycock, whose real name is John Quale, has been singing since he could speak. At 11, he had his first professional gig at the Kennedy Center, with the Washington Opera children’s choir. He continued his studies at competitive Interlochen Arts Camp, performing and touring with musicals and choirs through his high school and college years. Inspired by his love for a wide range of musical styles and artists like David Bowie, Depeche Mode, opera, madrigals, Gregorian chant, The Smiths, and Gilbert and Sullivan, John began to write and record his own music while still a teen. In college, he was lead singer and songwriter for Chicago synth pop band Endora; later, after moving to Los Angeles, he wrote, produced, and released his solo debut album, Worldview, which is now available on iTunes. While in LA, John won critical acclaim for his role in smash musical “The Beastly Bombing,” a winner of the LA Weekly Theater Award for Best Musical that enjoyed two short off-Broadway runs in NYC. He also wrote a civil rights anthem called “Rise Up and Shout” for a documentary of the same name about emerging gay Los Angeles artists which recently premiered on the Sundance Channel. In 2006 John created the character of Prince Poppycock: a roguish operatic dandy with a persona and repertoire that drew on all John’s varied influences as a performer and a musician. Described by style maven and pop culture journalist Rose Apodaca as “a rock star in Rococo France,” Poppycock’s look and sound combined elements of glam rock, light opera, synth pop, and Western art music in a way that was fresh; sometimes startling; and always entertaining, doing each of those traditions justice yet transcending the past – rather than simply updating it – to become something truly original. The glittering reign of Prince Poppycock commenced when John was invited to perform the Figaro aria, ‘Largo al Factotum,’ at a friend’s club. There was one stipulation: he must wear a wig. John appeared in a towering powdered confection to highlight how the song is about being a fabulous hairdresser, and Poppycock’s royal presence was instantly in demand. Witty and glamorous, with a powerful trained voice, Prince Poppycock has opened for bands like the Dresden Dolls and The Sounds; sung at extravagant special events like New York’s Dances of Vice; and opened for performance art legend Ann Magnuson at downtown LA’s prestigious Redcat Theater. John works actively on both Prince Poppycock as well as his solo projects as a singer and songwriter. He is presently partnering with songwriter and keyboardist Kristian Hoffman (of The Mumps and Klaus Nomi note) on the Poppycock debut album. 1 Audition Prince Poppycock's audition in Episode 503 consisted of singing "Largo al factotum". Although Cards voted "No", JayDK, Smack, and Mike voted "Yes", sending Poppycock to the Judge Cuts. Trivia *Prince Poppycock is the first real season act to finish in the Top 2, that received a "No" vote in auditions. Category:Acts Category:Season 5 Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 5 Male Singers Category:Opera Singers Category:Season 5 Opera Singers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:TC Acts Category:TC Male Singers Category:TC Opera Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 5 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 5 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Saf's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 5 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 5 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 5 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 5 Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Male Singers Category:All-Star Opera Singers Category:Fourpeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Male Singers Category:FG Opera Singers